Homecoming
by sessinulover3
Summary: home is a place for comfort when things go wrong. no one knows this better than inuyasha so he is coming home
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming

Part 1

"Kagome how could you?!" Inuyasha asked feeling like his heart is being ripped out of his chest.

Kagome scoffed and glared hatefully at Inuyasha, "I was only using you to make Naraku jealous," she sneered, "You really think i would get together with a simple nobody like you? I need stability Inu and you just don't provide it. I'm sorry it had to end this way." Proving how insincere the words were she went back to making out with the dark-haired male she had been straddling on the couch before Inuyasha had walked in. Inuyasha felt like his heart was being torn apart as the world he had built for himself in this small town began to crumble around his ears. Putting his hand in his pocket Inuyasha pulled out a small box with a ring nestled on the cushion. He snapped the box shut as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. As soon as he had himself under control he pulled out a slim black phone and made a call, "Aniki I'm coming home."

Inuyasha smirked sardonically closing his eyes wearily. It's amazing how just one phone call can change someone's life drastically. Inuyasha looked out the plane window as it circled the airport before it landed. Inuyasha stood up with the rest of the passengers and was immediately met with his brother's bodyguards who immediately surrounded him to keep the crowd from recognising him and causing as fuss. Inuyasha took off the dark sunglasses that covered his signature golden eyes and pulled off the red baseball cap that covered his silver locks distinctive features of the Tashio family one of the richest families in all of Japan. Inuyasha Tashio the prodigal brother was finally home.

Sesshomaru was on edge any lesser being would be pacing and tearing his hair out instead he sat calmly drinking his green tea a slight frown marring his brow the only sign of his agitation. Finally his companion not being able to handle the tense silence finally burst out

"Okay Tashio what's eating ya?"

Sesshomaru chose not to reply but raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"You've been out of it all day, well as out of it as you can get. If i hadn't grown up with your ice cube butt i wouldn't have noticed the difference"

Sesshomaru simply raised his other brow at his companion's abrupt explosion clearly used to such displays and finally spoke.

"My otouto is coming home." He stated simply

"So he has decided to finally visit what's got your knickers in a bunch?"

Sesshomaru chose to ignore this line of question and simply stared out the window as a helicopter approached and landed. A helicopter that was bringing his little brother home. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to frown. What had happened that would make his little brother sound so devastated. Even more so than when he had discovered his ex-fiancé Kikyo was only with him for his money and status.

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru had never really liked Kikyo but this was worse than he had expected. He looked at his little brother who was curled up in bed eyes blank with a crumpled newspaper in his hands. Approaching his little brother he sat on the bed and Inuyasha robotically leaned into his aniki. Inuyasha looked at the image Kikyo was in a passionate embrace with some other guy a week after Inuyasha had asked her to marry him. Inuyasha had confronted her and got the whole sordid details she had been with this other guy the whole time she was using the money she got from Inuyasha to support him and his drug addiction._

The turning of his mouth was the only indication of anger he allowed himself thinking of the gold digging wench. A week after the incident Kikyos belongings had been mysteriously burnt down and her accounts cleared. The damage was already done because that day Inuyasha had decided to leave the company and stay out of the lime light to find someone who cared for him for who he was without the wealth. He growled lowly it seems his little brother had gotten his fragile heart broken by yet another wench. He had never really liked the cunning resemblance between the two anyway. A rustle brought him back to reality. Turning to Kouga he spoke

"Why are you here Okami," he asked the Kouga who was sprawled for lack of better word on the couch that Inuyasha had convinced him to get when he first got the office. Kougas reply was cut off as the door opened and his otouto walked in head bowed completely missing the Kouga. Sesshomaru motioned for his friend to leave as he stood up. Inuyasha didn't even notice as Kouga shot up made his exit and closed the door quietly behind him. Sesshomaru quietly opened his arms and that was all Inuyasha needed as he launched himself in his anikis arms. The familiarity of the office and the arms around him as well as the smell of the cologne his brother always used broke the tiny pieces he had put back together for his flight. He finally broke down letting the tears fall soaking his brothers white suit. After what seemed like forever he finally stopped crying feeling better after he had poured his heart to his aniki. He felt safe like a child again after their parents death Inuyasha had held him just like that. He let the weariness and jetlag catch up with him and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother tearstained face his eyes cold. The wench and her boyfriend were going to pay. No one hurt his otouto and gets away with it.

Review please. Still working on finding inuyasha there will be an update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh his otouto was emotional, sensitive and trusting to the point of naivety a fact that his latest girlfriend had undoubtedly exploited. After coxing the whole sordid tale from his brother Sesshomarus mood still hadn't improved 4 hours later. Looking at his brother yet again before collecting his coat before exiting the room quietly his eyes hardened. He was going to talk to Kouga he had plans to make. Higurashi and her boyfriend were going to pay for crossing a Tashio however unwittingly it had been.

"So what happened?" Kouga asked running his hand through his raven locks in barely concealed agitation at the angry look on Sesshomarus face. Well to be honest the only sign was the slight narrowing of golden orbs and the slight tightening of the mouth. Inuyasha probably had the worst luck in picking women as far as Kouga was concerned. He grimaced slightly as he remembered the reason for Inuyasha to leave Tokyo in the first place Kikyo. The sweet girl who had captured the young Tashios heart and turned out to be nothing but a gold-digger. Kouga grimaced slightly as he remembered...

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and Kouga had dragged Sesshomaru out to his bachelor party at a club._

"_Chill out Aniki we know you are engaged but we aren't you are scaring all the girls with that scary look on your face," the younger Tashio grinned cheekily at the elder._

"_Yash is right," Kouga jumped in, "Besides even though your marriage isn't the norm you should have a bachelor party its a must and its not like you would go to a strip club cutting down on our potential fun we might have."_

_Sesshomaru just ignored the two as he glared at any female who approached within spitting distance of the trio. They were probably the most good-looking bunch if Kouga would say so himself. Eyeing the crowd Kouga smirked as he saw a red-head with green eyes giving him the eye. Nudging Inuyasha who was way better to be around if you wanted to pickup girls he tilted his head to where the girl and her dark-haired friend were chatting. Inuyasha looked over and smirked_

"_Left or right," he asked Kouga_

"_Left."Kouga said his eyes glued to the redhead. _

_They both turned around as they heard the squeal of the bar stool as Sesshomaru prepared to leave dropping money and a gracious tip on the top._

"_Dont make too much noise if you come home Ive got a board meeting early in the morning." With those being the only words he had spoken all night Sesshomaru finally took his leave. _

_Inuyasha nodded stood up and joined Kouga as the two o the expertly wove through the crowd towards their targets. Kouga looked at Inuyasha through the corner of his eye at the gleam in the younger eyes. Inuyasha was the perfect wingman always there to help Kouga pick up whatever girl caught his eye luring away her friend so Kouga could leave with them. The strange thing was that Inuyasha never really participated in one night stands as far as Kouga knew he just enjoyed the thrill of the hunt Kouga supposed. Shaking his head Kouga looked back at the girls and grinned wolfishly_

"_Let the games begin."_

_That night he didn't see his wingman until the next day. Inuyasha had started a steady relationship with the dark-haired girl who had been with the red-head. They seemed to have a lot in common and they seemed like a perfect couple to everyone who saw them and deeply n love. Within a tear and a half Inuyasha had asked Kikyo to marry him and the younger Tashio had never been that happy ever since his parents death and everyone was pleased for him until that night_

_Inuyasha and Kouga had decided go surfing to relieve some stress after a major business deal that had taken 4 months to close. Kouga surprised to see the lights in the Tashio penthouse on._

"_Its probably Kikyo." Inuyasha had said with an unconcerned shrug," I gave her the key a couple of months ago since she does a lot of work in the parts."_

_Opening the door Inuyasha and Kouga froze as the heard the conversation._

"_So you sure your plans gonna work?" a male voice asked_

"_Of course it is darling Inuyasha gives what i want whenever i want I've got him wrapped around my little finger." Kikyos voice replied_

"_Yea but what if he finds out you have been cheating on him all this time and supporting me with all the money he will drop you like a hot potato and never give you a dime."_

"_Of course I'm way ahead of you," Kikyo said with a smirk in her voice," As soon as we are married I will make sure i get pregnant the child will be a Tashio and Inuyasha is too soft hearted to cut off from his own flesh and blood plus he wouldn't want his child to grow up without a mother therefore he would have to keep me no matter what." She finished with a chuckle._

_Kouga turned and looked at his friend who was like a little brother to him. Inuyashas face had paled considerably as the conversation continued and he had looked stricken but now hes face was devoid of all emotion and his eyes were dull. Kougas eyes widened Inuyasha had never looked so much like his brother than in this very moment. He was further surprised when Inuyasha walked into the room were the couple were toasting their success._

"_Kikyo give me back my key pack your stuff and get out of my life your stuff from my apartment will be sent to you." Without pause he turned around and strode swiftly out of the room ignoring her feeble attempts at an explanation and the frozen boyfriend who was sitting on the couch. Kouga followed Inuyasha home and the drove home in silence._

_The next time Kouga saw Inuyasha was after 3 days at the airport seeing off a determined Inuyasha. _

"_Look Kou I've to be married soon and so far my fortune hasn't been doing me any favours. Im going to a small town in America were no-one knows who i am so i can find a girl who loves me as myself without wealth clouding her judgement. You will do fine without me," he said with a trembling smile just go for the girls who are alone." With that the young Tashio hugged his friend and Aniki who had been standing there quietly and boarded the plane_

_End._

Kouga sighed it had seemed like the younger had found happiness when he had come back full of joy when he talked about the one who was named Kagome. It seemed like Inuyasha should give up on love. Long term relationships never worked for wealthy people. He should just stick to one night stands like Kouga or settle in a marriage of convenience like his older brother Sesshomaru.

"Well at least Rin will have some company while your workaholic butt is at work," Kouga said trying to jar Sesshomaru out of his thoughts with little success. He knew that Sesshomaru was single minded enough not to say anything until he had the whole problem sorted out. And judging by the maniac grim and smirk on Sesshomarus face the plan had been made and the wheels will be set soon with him as an unwilling associate. Remembering how Kikyos life had been changed so drastically first losing her job and finding that no one will hire her getting kicked out of her apartment and her friends and family treating her like the plague. If he remembered correctly she now worked at a red light district. Kouga shuddered almost feeling sorry for the person who was at the other side of that plan. Almost, Inuyasha is one his closest friend and is almost like a little brother and he deserved better than what life kept handing him. With his mind made up he looked at Sesshomaru," So what's the plan?"

Reviews please sorry it took so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha couldn't suppress a smile at seeing his sister in-law. Rin had such a sunny disposition that you couldn't help but feel at ease unlike her husband when people first met Rin they were immediately put at ease. The opposite could be said for Sesshomaru its like he carried a certain chill with him that made you feel very uncomfortable you've gotta dig deep to get to the heart within.

Rin pov

Rin looked at her husband a small frown on her brow she could feel the cold anger rolling off him in waves. It only lessened when Inuyasha looked up to his brother and gave a small grin. Filing this information for later she focused all her attention to her brother in-law who immediately engulfed her in a warm hug and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"So how are you keeping warm with this winter, with my ice cube of a brother sharing your bed?" he said grinning cheekily although the grin didn't quite reach his eyes.

Looking questioningly at her husband and noticing the slight twitch of his body that Sesshomaru would tell her later laughed slightly and smacked her captor on the head stepped out of his arms and led the brothers into the dining room so that they could begin dinner.

{................................................................................................................................................................}

After dinner Inuyasha quickly excused himself and went to his old room that he had since he was a child and he was unsurprised to see that nothing had changed. Dinner had taken a lot out of him since her was still suffering from jetlag plus enduring the worried looks from Rin and Sesshomaru weren't helping any. Don't forget heartbreak takes a toll on a person too a little voice added as his heart constricted. Sighing he walked into the bathroom to take a bath that never failed to sooth his tired muscles.

{...............................................................................................................................................................}

Rin pov

Rin felt tears of compassion gather in her eyes as she heard the story of Inuyashas recent heartbreak. She loved Inu like a brother and she felt that he deserved happiness. The kind of happiness that she had found with his older brother that had surprised them both after their years of marriage. Wiping tears from her eyes Rin shifted slightly from her position in Sesshomarus lap so that she could get a better look at his face.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked

Sesshomaru smirked evilly and Rin sweat dropped wishing she hadn't asked.

"Nothing as of yet," he finally replied. "I need to wait for the go ahead from Inuyasha first."

"Go ahead?" Rin asked her brow furrowing in confusion.

Inuyasha was too soft-hearted to do anything to his exs even though they had hurt him badly. He would never agree to whatever Sesshomaru was planning. As if reading her mind Sesshomaru scowled slightly

"You are right Inu is far too kind to go through the trouble of planning an elaborate scheme for his revenge. What i need is for him to wipe her completely from his heart and mind, completely out of his life. Then she'll just be another stranger, any unfortunate circumstances that may happen to her will be none of his concern."

Rin nodded in comprehension. When Inu loved you and you were precious to him he would do anything to protect you and make you happy that was his weakness. But if you betrayed him he would cut you cleanly from his life withdrawing his support, protection and love and just like a building without its support beams you will crumble. No matter how much you pleaded or begged he would never let you into his life ever again.

{ .............................................................................................................................................................}

It had been a week since Inuyasha had returned to Japan and he still hadn't left the house. Rin was starting to get worried and she had said as much to Sesshomaru who simply said it was part of the process and it wouldn't be long now. Deciding that she needed some fresh air instead of sitting in his room moping she was surprised to find him showered and dresses engrossed in a painting. She picked up a picture that was on the bed

"Is this her?" she asked surprised by the startling resemblance to Inuyashas old fiancé Kikyo.

"ah." Inuyasha said his eyes never leaving the painting he was doing.

"I never noticed the resemblance you know," he spoke after awhile startling her into dropping the photograph, "it wasn't until Kagome broke my heart that i finally did."

"I guess I'm not meant to find love," he continued finally turning to face Rin the pain in his eyes knocked the breath out of her.

"When Kikyo broke my heart, it hurt but not as much as when Kagome did it because at least then i thought i couldn't find someone sincere enough because they were blinded and attracted to my wealth that they couldn't see the person i really am." Inuyasha said running a hand through his silver locks forgetting the paintbrush that was still in his hand and splattering paint through his hair. Rin didn't know what to say and Inuyasha continued

"Back then i still had hope. I thought if i could go to a different country, a place that had never heard of Inuyasha Tashio the younger brother of Sesshomaru Tashio i could start over. I could find her my one true love just like those stories mum used to read to me when i was younger and i thought i had found her when i met Kagome," Inuyasha snorted, "Boy was i wrong," he said self depreciatingly ,

"She was kind, sweet and she didn't seem to care that i was a mere painter without an ounce to my name but i guess i can be wrong 2 times in a row about who my soul mate is. Its kinda ironic ne Rin," Inuyasha paused expectantly looking at Rin. Swallowing hard to moisturise her dry mouth she said'

"What is Inuyasha?" for lack of anything better to say.

"That my relationship with Kikyo was doomed to fail because i had too much money and my relationship with Kagome failed because of the lack of it. That's all it all comes down to doesn't it? Money. The world and everything in it revolves around money." Finished with his speech rubbed his eyes tiredly and smiled sadly at Rin

"I'm sorry to unload on you like that, I'm sure that is not what you came here to do." He said turning back to his painting.

"You are wrong you know," Rin finally spoke startling Inuyasha seeing as she had practically yelled the statement at him. "You deserve love Inu. Those girls who broke your heart just weren't the ones." She continued pulling Inuyasha into a warm hug she vowed to find Inuyasha his princess.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIWS MUCH APPRECIATED. FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
